Kyuzo's Day
by bananasplit92
Summary: AU. Kyuzo goes home in a bad mood and reflects on his bad day. Set in the modern world with computers and microwave ovens. Complete. Please R&R!


**Hi people! This is my first Samurai 7 fic! Whee. **

**I got annoyed with my Math teacher one day and to tune her out I started listing down all the anime I know and all the bishounen from them, which is when I realised Kyuzo is the only one from Samurai 7...So I decided to write a fanfic about him, for him, by me. Enjoy!**

Kyuzo's Day

_In the streets of somewhere in Japan..._

Kyuzo strode into his private apartment, and the quiet ominous dark aura he permanently exuded was seemingly even more murderous than usual. If that was even humanly possible. But apparently, it was. Because Kyuzo was in a bad mood. A very bad mood. Well, a worse mood than usual, anyway. And, being the Kyuzo we all know and love, a pissed off Kyuzo was not a good Kyuzo.

Was he cursed or just plain unlucky? It was uncanny the way things seemed to go wrong for him. Especially today, of all days. He couldn't have been cursed for something he had done in his part life, could he? No, that couldn't be the case. Unless he had been some sort of morally bankrupt samurai who had lived simply for the joys of killing others and knowing he was the best of them all, and for the mean and evil satisfaction it gave him. So, since that wasn't the case (cough_yeahright_cough) he was pretty sure he wasn't cursed. Throwing a microwave dinner into the, guess what, microwave, he walked out of the kitchen to turn on his computer and check his mailbox (among other things) while waiting for his food. Nothing like a nice warm dinner to cheer up the soul.

As the blank screen blinked to life, Kyuzo reflected on his day. People had always told him it was the little bits of time that count. While waiting for the bus, while driving, while...waiting for your computer to come on, you could think about things and reflect upon your life so far. Kyuzo had never been this grateful for his computer's lightning fast startup. And smirked as he typed in the password. At least now he could say he had tried. What, he _had. _He just...didn't have enough time, so it wasn't his fault.

First website he visited was his online diary. He had to get out aaaaallllllll the frustration he'd built up over the course of the day. A page loaded and Kyuzo smiled oh-so-slightly at the webpage that would have sent anyone else running for a few hundred miles at least, non stop. So he liked skulls and coffins and weapons of torture and mass destruction, not to mention lots and lots of blood and gore. Was that so wrong? Hey, one's past life can play a big role in one's present life sometimes. Clicking "Add Entry", he started typing, noting that he'd better stop banging the keys this hard or the keyboard would break down one day.

_Dear Diary:_

_I think I'm cursed. What for, I have no idea. My life is screwed and if I could, I'd kill everyone in it. In the most imaginative way I can come up with. But I can't. If I had three wishes now, it would be for something I could use to kill who I want, when I want, without it being traced back to me. Curse the police force. They should know most murder victims ask for it. _

_The first on my list would be that bloody bastard of a CEO. Seriously, just because he's high-ranking means he can take liberties with his staff? To think I actually stayed up last night to get that presentation done. It wasn't worth it. Not only was he not paying attention and staring at my ass the entire half hour, he had the audacity to grope ME, of all people. And they expect me to continue working with that...thing? Honestly, even if I WAS gay, did he seriously think he'd have a chance? We all know where he spends his weekends, and there are unlimited hostesses (who knows? Maybe hosts too) over there, so he should be able to keep his hands to himself during work hours. And not like my colleagues were very supportive. I mean, what else could I do but resign? I'm not working with someone who I know has been staring as I pass ever since I started work there (Call it instinct, okay?) and hasn't even got the decency to leave it at that, as if it's not bad enough. _

_Which reminds me: look for another job. I'll get something safe this time, now that I know. Something where I don't have so socialise and run the risk of having THAT happen again. Like...a carwashing agency, or something..._

_Oh. And I got mobbed again by those girls both in the office and at the store. I still feel like killing them all. I appreciate it and all, but if they really love me that much they should know when to leave a man alone. Honestly, doesn't anyone get the drift that I don't like being watched? Well, to be honest they don't watch that much but it seriously annoys me when people start staring at me just because several girls faint whenever I step into a room. It might sound good but it's not. Really._

Just then, a little popup appeared in a corner of the screen, indicating that he had a new e-mail message. Which also reminded him to check his mail. Oh well. Clicking on the button that was labeled 'Inbox', he was mildly surprised to see that he had roughly fifty new messages. Hadn't he cleared out the inbox yesterday and blocked all junk mail? Oh well. Now to find out who'd been spamming him. He didn't recognise any names in there except a few, which belonged to a couple of the girls from the office. Uh oh.

_Dear Kyuzo, I want you to know that I've liked you for a very long time now, ever since you started working with us. No, 'like' isn't enough. I love you, Kyuzo, please go out with me! _

And so on and so forth. Kyuzo smirked again. He knew he was good-looking, and it gave him a rather sadistic pleasure to reject all the love letters ever sent his way. Which amounted to a lot. Well, not reject exactly, a more accurate word would be delete. Anyway, now he knew what all the other letters consisted of. He should have known. He was always bombarded with fangirl mail every time he opened that page as it was.

Something in the air suddenly reminded Kyuzo of his microwave dinner. Oh yes, how could he have forgotten his very hungry stomach. Now for a good full meal of...charred remains of instant pizza? Kyuzo stared at the sorry black mass on the equally black plate and sighed. "Looks like I'll be ordering takeout after all."

_End._

**So, that's it. Hope you guys liked it! I'm afraid it's not all that funny because I churned all this out without having any planning beforehand at all...plus the fact that I'm not that experienced. I like it though, so again, hope you all did!**


End file.
